geloefogofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Casa Lannister
thumb|Região de Westeros sob o domínio da Casa Lannister A Casa Lannister do Rochedo Casterly'Todas as citações feitas aqui a ''O Jogo dos Tronos foram tiradas de MARTIN, George R. R. ''A Guerra dos Tronos''. Tradução: Jorge Candeias. São Paulo:Leya. 2010. ISBN: 978-85-62936-52-4 é uma das Grandes Casas dos Sete Reinos e a principal casa das terras ocidentaisFonte: Wikipédia. . Acesso em: 07/09/12. Sua sede fica no Rochedo Casterly embora haja uma outra ramificação que está baseada em Lannisporto. Os Lannisters reinaram como os Reis do Rochedo até sua queda durante a conquista Targaryen, mas permitiu-se que mantivessem seus domínios como Lordes Feudais, suseranos das Terras Ocidentais. A casa passou por momentos difíceis durante o domínio de Tytos, mas foi restaurada à sua glória anterior por Tywin. Os Lannisters eram a família mais rica dos Sete Reinos, em grande parte devido às muitas minas de ouro sob seu controle a despeito de seus domínios não serem, de maneira alguma os maiores do reino e de suas terras serem muito montanhosas. Aparência Os membros da família são tidos como boa aparência, de cabelos louros e tez clara, embora nas Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo, o anão Tyrion Lannister seja desprezado em virtude de sua mal-formação. História Os Lannisters são descendentes de aventureiros Ândalos que se casaram com as filhas do Rei do Rochedo; O próprio Rei descendia de Lann, o Esperto, um vigarista famoso que viveu na Era dos Heróis que, por meio de uma trapaça, enganou os Casterlys obrigando-os a lhe passarem o Rochedo Casterly.A Guerra dos Tronos, pg. 196. Depois do Campo de Fogo, o Rei Loren I rendeu-se, tendo sido autorizado a manter seu trono e suas terras, além do título de Senhor Feudal do OcidenteA Guera dos Tronos, pg. 92. No passado, a Casa Lannister era possuidora de uma das espadas de aço valiriano que chegaram a Westeros, chamada Brightroar, mas esta, há muito foi perdida. Durante a Rebelião Blackfire, Lord Damon Lannister ficou do lado leal aos Targaryens. O grande general rebelde, Sor Quentyn Ball derrotou-o nos portões de LannisportoO Cavaleiro Misterioso. Mais tarde, durante o período em que Lorde Tytos Lannister governava, a Casa viveu dias difíceis. A fraqueza de Tytos permitiu que ele fosse perturbado por seus vassalos. Eventualmente, seu filho Tywin colocou-os sob seus pés, nos seus lugares, e restaurou a antiga glória da casa. Pouco depois, Tywin foi elevado à posição de Mão do Rei por Aerys II, cargo que ocupou por vários anos. Quando Aerys foi feito refém por Denys Darklyn, a atitude excessivamente cuidadosa de Tywin ao lidar com o caso, demorou seis meses para resolver o conflito. isto agravou a paranóia de Aerys e criou uma brecha entre os dois, além da atração do rei pela esposa de Tywin, sua prima e leal confidente, Joanna. Tywin nunca foi um homem alegre, mas quando Joanna faleceu ao dar à luz seu terceiro filho, Tyrion, ele ficou muito mais amargo e seu irmão, Kevan se tornou sua mão direita. Sua irmã Genna assumiu o lugar da mãe das crianças. Seu irmão Tygget morreu de varíola e seu outro, irmão, Gerion, partiu num navio para Valíria e nunca mais foi visto. Apesar dos esforços de Tywin de garantir para seus herdeiros um legado forte, a vida no Rochedo Casterly era, na melhor das hipóteses, disfuncional. Os gêmeos Cersei e Jaime viviam sob o risco constante de serem amaldiçoados e mortos. Cersei, ainda uma jovem donzela, revelara seu tendência ao assassínio. Tyrion, o mais jovem dos três herdeiros, aos 13 anos sofreu um trauma provocado por Tywin, que o acompanhou pelo resto da vida. Jaime era um jovem e promissor cavaleiro, tornado tal por Sor Arthur Dayne e o predileto de Tywin, a quem ele esperava que herdasse o Rochedo Casterly. Tywin ficou devastado quando Jaime entrou para a Guarda Real do Rei Aerys. Depois deste acontecimento, que Tywin interpretou como o "roubo" de seu herdeiro pelo Rei Louco, aliado ao fato de que Aerys se recusou casar seu herdeiro Rhaegar com Cersei, ele se demitiu do cargo de Mão, voltando ao Rochedo Casterly com Cersei, enquanto Jaime permanecia em Porto Real. Durante a Rebelião de Robert, os Lannisters se mantiveram neutros a maior parte da guerra. Apenas depois da derrota do Príncipe Rhaegar no Tridente, Lorde Tywin se apressou a se juntar a Robert Baratheon contra a dinastia Targaryen, ordenando o Saque de Porto Real quando o Grande Meistre Pycelle, leal aos Lannisters, sugeriu que os portões da cidade fossem abertos. Em Porto Real, Sor Jaime Lannister assassinou Aerys, o último rei coroado Targaryen. Enquanto isso os cavaleiros de Tywin assassinavam os demais Targaryens na capital para provarem seu comprometimento com a causa de RobertO Jogo dos Tronos, pg. 85. Depois, Cersei, a filha de Tywin se casou com o Rei Robert. Esse casamento, junto com a incrível quantia em ouro devida por Robert a Tywin aumentou o poder dos Lannisters. Muito do esforço de Lorde Tywin foi direcionado para dentro de sua própria família, assegurando que seus parentes fariam a sua parte em honrar o nome dos Lannisters. Brasão Seu brasão é um leão dourado sobre fundo carmesim''A Guerra dos Tronos''. Pg.575. Lema Seu lema é "Ouça-me rugir!" embora tenha outro, igualmente conhecido: "Um Lannister sempre paga suas dívidas"A Guerra dos Tronos. Pg.323. Membros da Casa Lannister no final do terceiro século São os seguintes os membros conhecidos da Casa Lannister envolvidos com os eventos durante o período coberto pelas Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo * Lorde Tywin Lannister, Protetor do Ocidente, Escudo de Lannisporto, Senhor do Rochedo Casterly. ** Lady Joanna Lannister, sua esposa e prima. Morta durante o parto. ** Seus filhos: *** Rainha Cersei Lannister. Esposa de Roberto I. Senhora de Casterly Rock *** Sor Jaime Lannister, chamado de '''Regicida, herdeiro do Rochedo Casterly, irmão gêmeo de Cersey. *** Tyrion Lannister, seu segundo filho e herdeiro. Também chamado Duende e Imp. ** Seus irmãos: *** Sor Kevan Lannister, seu primeiro irmão **** Sua esposa Dorna Lannister, da Casa Swyft **** Seu filho mais velho, Lancel Lannister **** Seus filhos gêmeos, Willem Lannister e Martyn Lannister **** Sua filha, Janei Lannister *** Lady Genna Lannister, casada com Sor Emmon Frey **** Seu filho, Sor Cleos Frey **** Seu filho, Tion Frey *** Sor Tygget Lannister, morto de varíola **** Sua viúva, Darlessa Lannister, da Casa Marbrand **** Seu filho Tyrek Lannister *** Gerion Lannister, seu irmão mais novo, perdido no mar **** Sua filha bastarda, Joy Hill ** Seu primo Sor Stafford Lannister, irmão da falecida Lady Joanna *** Seu filho Sor Daven Lannister *** Suas filhas Cerenna Lannister e Myrielle Lannister Referências Ligações Externas ---- * A Song of Ice and Fire * Wikia A Song of Ice and Fire * Tower of the Hand * Game of Thrones Br Wiki (em português) * Fórum Ice and Fire - As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo (em português) * Westeros Categoria:Casas nobres